The Prostate Oncology Program is an interdisciplinary group of 34 laboratory, translational and clinical researchers from 11 departments and four schools with over $13 million in annual direct research support including nearly $4 million from the NCI. The Prostate Oncology Program, formerly the Urologic Oncology Program, was renamed during this grant period to reflect Its primary mission and critical mass of strength In translating basic and clinical discoveries in prostate cancer into effective medical solutions. The program includes a Prostate SPORE (recently renewed), a PO1 on the Biology of Prostate Cancer Bone Metastasis (recently renewed), a recently renewed Department of Defense funded Prostate Cancer Clinical trials Consortium site (DOD-PCCTC), a prostate-focused Early Disease Research Network (EDRN) site (new this period) and a NIDDK training grant In Clinical and Translational Research Training in Urology (T32). Over this grant period the 34 program members published 563 publications of which 27,9% are intraprogrammatic and 31.3% are Inter-programmatic collaborations. The Program is committed to creating and sustaining a multidisciplinary environment for basic and clinical researchers studying prostate cancer. The scientific aims of the Prostate Oncology Programs are 1) to investigate the genetic and epigenetic events that contribute to malignant transformation in prostate cancer, 2) to characterize aberrations in the tumor microenvironment that facilitate the growth or metastasis of prostate cancer, 3) to translate basic scientific discoveries to develop new biomarkers and therapies in urologic cancers, and 4) to evaluate clinical outcomes with the purpose of guiding therapy development while reducing cancer-related mortality as well as cancer and therapy-associated morbidity. Among the most high Impact research conducted during this grant period were the seminal findings related to the discovery of TMPRSS-ETS fusions in prostate cancer by program members. The objective of the Prostate Oncology Program Is to understand the biology of prostate cancer and to use this information to develop new tools for the detection, diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of prostate cancer.